


Honey?

by EmyLilas



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Female Reader Character, Gibbs'place, GibbsAndSloaneArentHavingAThing, HowTheTeamFindsOut, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/pseuds/EmyLilas
Summary: There's a new storm coming and again, you're all staying at Gibb's. Except this time, you and Jack are in a relationship you're trying to keep secret. Nick's trying to push Jack to admit she's having an affair with Gibbs doesn't help your secret to last and they all know you're together before the sun rises.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Honey?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Here's my new addition to the Jack Sloane x Reader's world. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Again, English isn't my first language, feel free to tell me if there's any mistake I haven't been able to correct or if something doesn't make sense!

Gibbs curses at the dark sky while the five of you are making yourselves comfortable in front of the fireplace. Ellie hands you the pack of Marshmallows and you give it to Nick who’s offering some to Tim and Delilah. The front door opens again only to reveal Jimmy holding his three years old daughter, Breena and Kasie. The twins are already sleeping in Gibbs’ bedroom. You are amazed by how quickly they’ve fallen asleep, still traumatized by this painful memory of looking after Victoria for a whole weekend when she taught you what sleep deprivation reallys means.

You look at Gibbs standing by the window. You’re surprised he hasn’t tried to run away yet to hide in his basement. You know he offered to the team to sleep at his place because of the storm, not because he absolutely wanted to spend his night and probably his whole weekend with his big family. He didn’t want any of you to get hurt or to run out of power, especially with those little children. “ _This way if the power’s cut at your place, we’re all in trouble. That’s such a strong family spirit to stick together in the hardest time!_ ” Gibbs has smirk but it hasn’t stopped him from slapping the back of your head to make you stop talking. 

“ _Everyone’s here?_ ” He barks not quite wanting anyone else to show up at his door. There are already way too many people in his living room. 

“ _Forgot about me cowboy?_ ” Jack yells from the front door, struggling to open it with her left foot. Nick’s eyes widen when he sees her with two sleeping bags and a big bag of clothes. You get on your feet to help her with them. “ _Planning to sleep in two different bags Jack?_ ” Nick asks with a smirk. Jack rolls her eyes, amused. “ _Y/N texted me and said she forgot hers._ ” 

Which isn’t a lie. You forgot yours, which has costed you disapproving look from Gibbs. But you didn’t care knowing Jack would drop by your place to collect some clothes. Because half her closet has already been moved in yours, it was just the smartest thing to do: driving at your place, collecting clothes for the both of you and taking those sleeping bags in the process. You’re sure Jack has forgotten to pick a pair of pyjamas ㅡ she always forgets ㅡ so you’ve packed one for her in your bag. So, really, those two seperate drops at your place were a necessity and a great idea. You’ve just omitted to mention to the rest of the team that Jack has been at your place, not at hers. You wonder if Gibbs knows. He probably knows. This man always does… 

“ _Should I expect any other visitors tonight?_ ” He mumbles again, staring back at the sky. It only gets darker and darker. The wind starts blowing. It’s probably going to be a long night. Jack lets him know she’s texted Fornell, Grace and Vance to make sure they were okay. He looks at her with fear in his blue eyes: has Jack invited them to join the little — _big_ — group crashing in his living room? The question has to be obviously written all over his face as Jack's hearted laughter fills the silent room. " _Don't worry cowboy, no one else's coming tonight!_ " She giggles softly and rolls her eyes at the visible relief Gibbs seems now to be feeling. 

" _Marshmallows?_ " Jack skeptically asks with a hand on her hip as she bends over you to pick one. You fight the urge to lean back against her legs and turn your head to look at her. " _Don't tell me you, of all people, are going to complain about candies!_ " She pokes her tongue at you and quickly makes her way to Victoria who's been calling her aunty Jack on the couch. Your smile softens at the sight of Jacqueline reading _the little red riding hood_ at your niece who, you know, already knows the tale by heart. 

" _Everyone agrees to have steaks tonight?_ " You all know Gibbs' question isn't really a question. You don't exactly feel like eating steaks tonight and you really have to take control over yourself not to tell him just for the pleasure to drive him mad. You know it's something only you can do. Well. You, Tony and Abby but since you're the only one left of the _big pain in my ass trio_ , you have to work three times harder to make your former partners in crime proud of you. And let's be honest, it's good there's someone to take care of Gibbs' ego. It would grow way too fast without you. And Jack. Jack has proved herself to be an excellent ally in this quest. 

You’ve been here for two hours and you haven’t managed to have a single moment with Jack. She’s always talking to someone. Not that you mind that everyone likes her this much. You’ve just been missing her today, barely seen her yesterday and leaving before she did this morning. You just want five minutes with your girlfriend. Especially when you catch Tim softly kissing Delilah’s lips. Jack’s talking with Jimmy and Kasie but her eyes meet yours from the other side of the room and a soft smile curves her lips. You know she’d like it too. But this soft ephemeral moment is interrupted by Nick standing in front of you, breaking your eyes contact. 

“ _Ellie and I have a plan._

- _A plan?_ You repeat, skepticism loud in your tone. You know Ellie and Nick way too well to know that, when they are both having a plan, it either ends very badly or in several bursts of laughter. 

- _To force Gibbs and Jack to officialize their thing._

Too many things happen in a too short amount of time. Your eyes widen, your brows shoot up, you try to stop choking, you try not to laugh and also not to feel incredibly pissed. Then, you just place a firm hand on his shoulder: - _C’mon Nick. Gibbs and Jack aren’t having a thing._ And you also try not to sound too annoyed. 

- _You only say that because that’s what Jack said and you want to believe her. It’s okay, Y/N. I mean, it must be hard to see the person you’re into having an affair with someone else._

You tilt your head in disbelief: - _Nick! They are not having an aff… wait! Who told you I was into Jack?_ But Nick just smirks and steps back to join Ellie, certainly to prepare their big stupid plan. _Nick!_ ” You shout but it only causes everyone else to look at you. You duck your head, suddenly thinking your feet are the most interesting thing in the room, not quite wanting to embarrass yourself tonight.

It’s only ten minutes later that you manage to have some time on your own. You’re in the kitchen, pouring yourself a glass of water when arms circle your waist. “ _I’ve missed you, honey_ ”. You immediately lean on the embrace, enjoying the feeling of her head buried in the crook of your neck. “ _What was Nick telling you to annoy you?_ ” You barely hear what Jack asks, her lips moving against your skin. But you know what she’s asking. It was obvious she’d ask. “ _That he and Ellie have a plan to force you and Gibbs to tell us you’re having a thing_ ”. Jack laughs at the annoyance clear in your voice. You turn your head to place a soft kiss on the top of hers. “ _And that it must be hard for me to see the woman I have feelings for having an affair with someone else._ ” She softly starts kissing your collarbone up to your neck. " _Guess you’re way more obvious than I am._ ” You close your eyes enjoying the sensation of Jack’s lips kissing your jaw. “ _Guess it’s just because I love you more_ ” you answer with a small smirk. She gently slaps your buttock and brings her mouth to your ear: “ _You know that’s not even possible._ ” 

“ _Y/N, mind if I join you”_ you hear Delilah’s voice getting closer to the kitchen but you don’t have enough time to pull away from Jack before she steps in, interrupting your moment of tenderness, _“oh I’m so sorry!”_

You don’t know who’s the reddest between you and Delilah. Jack hasn’t looked up yet and her head is still buried in your neck. You can feel her body shaking softly. Of course she’s laughing. You reluctantly pull away from her arms, instantanely missing the feel of her body against yours. Jack bites her lips to stop laughing. 

“ _You’re running away from the crazy people over there?”_ Jack asks as if nothing happened. Like you haven’t just been caught cuddling together by the wife of your teammate when you both wanted to keep your relationship secret for now. How does she do it when all you wish for is the floor to swallow you?

Delilah steps further in the kitchen, nodding. “ _Crazy being just the perfect word for them. Gibbs’ in his basement_ ” you smile, he finally did it “ _and they are all comploting_ ” Jack bites her lips, you roll your eyes and Delilah giggles “ _well, I guess they’re all wrong. How did you fool them all?_ ” 

You’re glad Delilah is the one who walked in on you. She’s like your sister-in-law and you really like her. You know she won’t tell anyone. And seeing her enjoying your little secret makes you smile. 

“ _Well, I’m fooling them. Y/N’s all figured out! If it wasn’t for my self-control they would have found out already._ ” Jack answers teasing you. But her hand comes to rest on your lower back and you relax at the touch.

“ _Your self-control_ …” you mumble with a bit of skepticism. Self-control is definitely a word that doesn’t suit Jacqueline Sloane. After all, yes, they all seem to know about your feelings for her but you’re not the reason your relationship has almost been found out more than once. It is exactly her lack of self-control that almost coasted you your little secret.

Jack is about to answer something, sparkles in her brown eyes and a playful smirk on her lips but Delilah cuts her off the moment she opens her mouth: “ _And there are so many things I don’t want to hear about my sister-in-law!_ ” Jack bites her lips, swallowing back her answer. She excuses herself and leaves the room with two glasses of bourbon. You know she’s joining Gibbs downstairs. 

“ _Can you keep it for yourself? We’re not exactly ready to have to deal with Nick’s comments and everyone else’s gossips yet._

_-Of course! But I’m sure they’ll find out before we leave Gibbs’ place. Wanna bet?”_

You laugh but nod. What do you have to lose? If you win, she’ll make sure to make Tim stop about Gibbs and Jack having a thing. If she wins, you’ll have to babysit the kids from Friday night to Sunday afternoon. You’re sure you’re going to win. But Delilah knows you won’t. Because she’s seen the way you look at each other. And she knows it’ll only get harder to keep the distance between you as the night will fall and the storm will hit. 

And she’s right. You’re all sitting on the floor, eating those fireplace cooked steak. You’re sitting between Ellie and Kasie. And Jack is with Gibbs, as far as possible from you. You wonder if she did it on purpose only to drive you mad. Nick is on the other side of Ellie and you swear if he keeps talking about how Jack and Gibbs are like the team’s mother and father, you’re going to throw him into the fire. You absolutely refuse to look at Jack like she’s the team’s mother. She teased you about it one night. But when she realised your “ _no more sex for you if you keep saying that_ ” was very serious after three days, she dropped it and never mentioned it again. It was the couple of days you realised depriving her of sugar and sex was a really efficient threat. 

It’s when Nick starts mentioning how he doesn’t exactly want to picture Jack as a mother figure because she’s way too hot for that and it’d be such a waste if she truly isn’t having a thing with Gibbs then maybe he could give it a try, that you choke with your piece of steak. You really don’t want your friend to picture himself in bed with your girlfriend. And no, it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t know she’s your girlfriend. 

“ _Just because you’re trying to make Ellie jealous!_ ” You manage to speak loud enough for the both of them to hear you, as well as Jimmy and Tim. Nick shots death glares at you but you’re kind of focus on collecting your breath after this piece of steak tried to kill you. But what truly matters is that Nick is now silent. Ellie is smirking at him, teasing him about what you’ve just said. And then, they start fighting with their hands causing you and Kasie to roll your eyes. 

“ _Kids!_ ” Gibbs barks causing Jack to startle next to him “ _Should I have to make a rule about not annoying me in my own house?_ ” Nick is about to ask how exactly they can be annoying him but Jack answers first. “ _You should probably make a rule about not fighting around a fireplace…_ ” 

Nick points his finger at Jack in victory: “ _You see! That’s what I’m talking about! Jack is everyone’s mother! Thank you Jack for your concern but we’re being very careful, you don’t have to worry about us._ ”

Delilah is trying hard not to laugh, pretending she’s drinking when really she is just trying not to be too loud. Breena looks at her with confusion but she just shakes her head to respond. Tim nods in agreement with Nick’s words and it just makes you want to throw yourself into the fire. 

“ _I don’t exactly know if I feel offended, shocked, amused or annoyed that you keep seeing me as a mother figure…_ Jack mumbles.

- _You should be proud, man!_

Your forehead falls against your knee: - _Just shut up Nick._ You don’t look up, you really don’t have to. You know she’s looking at you, an annoying mocking smile tuck on her lips. Lips you can’t even kiss to wipe the smile away. 

- _I’m not your mother Nick._

 _-Of course not! But Jack, let’s be honest! You and Gibbs are everyone’s parents here! Look, Y/N and Tim are like siblings. Y/N, Jimmy and Kasie are like Ducky’s grandchildren. So Jimmy and Kasie are like Tim’s and Y/N’s cousin. Ellie’s like a sister to me._ You cringe: she is so not like his sister. _And I’m like a cousin to Tim which makes us all…_

 _-Cousins, yes, I think we get it, Nick._ Jack rolls her eyes but her amusement is clear. She always enjoys it when Nick is being… well, Nick. 

- _And Gibbs, you’re like Y/N’s father. And Tim’s father. And our uncle. But let’s say you're everyone’s father figure. And since you and Jack are having a thing, it makes Jack our mother. Well, Tim’s and Y/N’s mother at least …_ You really had no idea you could cringe that much. 

Your eyes meet Jack’s and you see the fear in her eyes that, if she doesn’t say anything to make Nick stop, you’re going to deprive her again. And she really doesn’t want to risk it. You smirk slightly. She might be so easy to persuade sometimes… 

- _Nick, for the thousand times, Gibbs and I aren’t having a thing!_ You always love the roll of eyes she does when she tells the team they are wrong about that. 

- _Then why did you join him in the basement earlier?_ You really want to throw your plates at Nick but you fear it might be a little too painful, even for him. 

Jack frowns and you know she doesn’t think it’s fun anymore. He’s just getting on her nerves and if he doesn’t stop she might probably try to kill him. Which makes the plates suddenly looks less violent: - _Y/N and Delilah were talking in the kitchen and you were all comploting about Gibbs and I and since I am so done with it I just joined him to hide myself!_

 _-Wait you told her?_ Ellie asks you like you’ve betrayed her biggest secret.

 _-Delilah did!_ You answer right away not exactly thinking.

- _Hey!_ Your sister-in-law protests, arching an eyebrow warning you. She knows your little secret. _I did not._

- _It doesn’t matter who told me what! Gibbs and I are not having a thing, okay?_ Jack repeats emphasizing the syllabus. 

- _Whatever Jack. I only believe what I see!_

- _Then just buy_ _some glasses you moron!_ You groan behind your teeth. Unfortunately everyone is silent and they all hear you. _Gibbs don’t you have some alcohol here?_

 _-I can’t believe my beloved daughter is asking her father for alcohol…_ ”

You shake your head at Gibbs’ smirk and with a dramatic “arg” you bang your head against Kasie’s shoulder who’s nice enough to wrap an arm around you and to stroke your back. Jack disappears in the kitchen to come back with several bottles of alcohol. As expected, the fact she knows the place that well only convinces Nick that he’s right. But before he can say anything else, Jack throws Victoria’s book at him. You grin. That’s your girl! 

But now that you’re feeling a bit dizzy you’re not quite convinced drinking was that great of an idea. Especially because every time Nick makes a comment about how Jack laughs at Gibbs’ remark or about how they stare at each other to see who’s gonna break first (only to decide who can finish the bottle of bourbon but Nick doesn’t seem to know that) or about how Jack’s hand is placed on Gibbs’ forearm when she talks to him, you want to cross the room and crush your lips against hers. Because you want _her_ hands on _your_ body! 

You should probably stop drinking. The staring contests keep going and Jack is incredibly good at it no matter how everyone thought Gibbs would remain unbeaten. Which means Jack gets to finish most of the bottles. Which means Jack is drunk. Not tipsy. Completely wasted. And now, you start to see why the distance between the two of you was a great idea. There’s one bottle left and Nick and Tim are taking bets on who’s going to win. You really hope, for your sake, Jack is going to lose this one. She does. And Gibbs drinks the end of the last bottle of beer. You can’t believe they’ve kept six bottles just for the two of them. 

“ _We have to play truth or dare!_ ” You would have expected Nick to be responsible for such a dangerous idea but against all odds, it’s from Kasie. You turn your head to look at her with a _what the fuck_ look on your face. “ _Well, it’s probably a bad idea, nevermind, forget I suggested!_ ” 

You shake your head. Of course it’s a bad idea. You’re all stuck in the same room because the kids are sleeping upstairs — wow, how come you have completely forgotten about your nieces and nephew? — and you have all tuck your sleeping bags on the floor to enjoy the fireplace. And also because the spirit of a sleepover seems like a lot of fun. Definitely not to Gibbs but at least to the rest of you. You know Jack was dreading the moment to fall asleep. She is scared she might have a nightmare and end up waking everyone with screams of terror. Maybe it’s why she’s been drinking that much tonight, to be sure she’ll collapse in bed. 

“ _No! It might be fun!_ ” Your eyes flutter open at Jack’s enthusiasm. She’s clapping her hands like it’s the best thing to do right now and she’s really looking forward to it. Gibbs looks at her with concerns and when she jumps back on her feet and dangerously sways, he brings her back on the couch. “ _Sloane, keeps your mouth shut, you don’t want to play any game with those kids._ ” You slap Nick’s head before he can say something about daddy looking after mummy. And you quickly shake your head eager to get this thought out of your head, for the rest of your life. And now you mentally want to slap yourself, shaking your head being as far from a bad idea as playing truth or dare tonight. You don’t even know if Gibbs knows the game. Well, its name is quite explicit… 

“ _I want to play! I like to play!_ ” Jack starts pouting causing Gibbs to roll his eyes. He doesn’t have the patience to deal with an annoying drunk Jack tonight. Not when his place has been invaded by the whole team. “ _Please can we play?_ ” She begs looking right into your eyes. Everyone goes back and forth between the two of you waiting for you to answer as if you’re the one who’s in charge for everyone in this room. You try not to blush at her intense glance but she makes it way harder when her lips are starting to curve into a mischievous smirk. You turn your head to look at Kasie: she’s the one who started it, maybe she can help. But apart from mouthing a sincere _sorry_ , she’s no help. And Jack is starting to squirm on her sit, you know if you don’t answer right now she’ll get back on her feet to walk to you. And you can’t risk it.

That’s how you’ve ended up playing truth or dare. With your teammates, their wives, your secret girlfriend and your boss. It has gone well so far. Nick is probably too scared if he tries something with Jack and Gibbs you’re going to make him confess his undying love for Ellie. And you have to admit that seeing Gibbs playing truth or dare is something you would have rather die than risking to miss it. No matter what the truth question is, no matter what the dare is, he always groans, complaining about being the only grown-up in a room full of children. Worst child being Jacqueline. Which was unpredictable for most of your friends when you’re not even half-surprised. When Jack is drunk, Jack is nothing like Special Agent Jacqueline Sloane. She’s miles away from being this responsible, serious, strong woman. Drunk Jack is impossible to keep steady.

“ _Jack, truth or dare?_ ” Delilah asks. Jack frowns, focusing as much as she can as if her life depends on it. You bite your lips hoping Delilah hasn’t too much to drink to forget about the important point about keeping your secret a secret. 

“ _Truth! Dare! Truth! Dare! No! I don’t know! Dare! Truth! Dare!_ ” 

McGee, who’s now sitting next to you instead of Nick, looks at you with disbelief. “ _She’s exhausting. I mean… she makes me feel so stressed Y/N!_ ” You can’t help but laugh deeply. Because, yes, she is exhausting. That’s one word for it, and a very accurate one. Delilah waits a bit longer for Jack to change her mind but she doesn’t. 

“ _Dare it is then!_ ” You look at Delilah with pleading eyes. But the devilish smile she sends you doesn’t make you feel any better about what is going to happen. “ _We’ve been playing this childish game for too long without being too childish ourselves, where’s the fun in that?_ ” You’re that close to beg for Delilah to just dare Jack and move to someone else. “ _So, time to take it to another level don’t you think?!_ ” Jack nods enthusiastically and you have to fight the strong desire to throw your sleeping bag at her. “ _Jack! I dare you to tell the team one thing they don’t know about you._ ” 

“ _Wait, that’s your definition of childish? And here I was, thinking you’d ask her to kiss someone! C’mon Delilah!_ ” You smile at Nick protestation because, yes, you agree with him. Delilah’s dare wasn’t exactly another level. But you’re not going to complain and you just wait for Jack to tell something. 

But from the way her face suddenly closes you know this dare isn’t for the best. She had way too much to drink to be thinking about her time in Afghanistan or about Faith or about the reason she gave Faith up for adoption. You know Jack has a lot of secrets the team doesn’t know and you know most of them are too dark to be shared tonight. And you know they are even too dark to be even present in her mind tonight. You look at Gibbs and shake your head with pleading eyes. 

You know he knows. You know Jack and him have been talking a lot about their traumas. So you know he understands what your look means. He knows you’re asking him to do something to bring Jack back from her thoughts. That’s exactly what he does by placing a hand on her back. The contact causes her to startle and her eyes suddenly meet yours. She’s still drunk, but you know the memories have caused her to sober up for a short amount of time. You look at her concern all over your face but she nods, with a soft smile, letting you know she’s fine. 

“ _Okay Nick, what’s your childish dare then?_ ” You thank Delilah for changing her mind with a quick glance. You know she’s way more observing than Tim. You know she’s noticed the silent exchange between you and Jack. You know she doesn’t exactly understand what has been going on and yet, she noticed something was wrong. So now, you’re all waiting for Nick to say something. 

But Jack stands up on her feet and painfully makes her way to face Nick. She warns him with a death stare: “ _If you make me kiss Gibbs, I’m gonna make you regret this for the rest of your life young man._ ” You see the hesitation in Nick’s eyes. He’s tempted. Of course he is. But he also knows Jack isn’t joking. And Jack can be scary sometimes. But Nick likes to play. “ _Jack. I dare you to kiss Gibbs!_ ” 

You groan, lying down on your sleeping back, only to shake your head to answer Tim’s confused face at your reaction. Your like-a-brother is completely clueless. Jack throws her hands in the air with annoyance: “ _Seriously Nick? You’re definitely going to regret this!_ ” She goes back to Gibbs but turns round to try again: “ _C’mon Nick! Why can’t you just believe Gibbs and I aren’t having a thing?_ ” 

But Nick is way too proud of his little dare to care about Jack’s threat — that crazy boy! And he’s also really amused by the situation. It’s not every single day he gets to see a drunk Jacqueline Sloane pleading for not having to kiss Gibbs. “ _If you are not having a thing then why does it matter that you have to kiss him? Friends kiss all the time playing truth or dare! I could kiss Y/N or Kasie!_ ” 

You mumble a muffled “ _no thank you_ ” at the exact same time than Ellie mumbles an annoyed “ _but kissing me would kill you…_ ”. But none of this matter because Jack raises her tone and almost shouts at him: “ _Because I’m seeing someone!_ ” You are so glad to be lying on the floor right now because you’re certain you would have lost your balance at the confession. But Jack’s face lights up like it’s not a big deal she’s been admitting to the team she is in a relationship. “ _Hey! That’s one thing you didn’t know about me! My dare’s done here! Nah!_ ” She pokes her tongue at Nick and goes back to sit on the couch next to Gibbs. Which is probably for the best, this way you can stop worrying about her suddenly losing her balance and falling on the ground hurting herself in the process, to fully worry about the fact she’s told the team she was seeing someone. 

Yes she hasn’t given a name. But if they’re not completely stupid — or completely drunk which they aren’t, at least not Kasie and Tim, and both of them are smart and you’re sure they’re already figuring it out — they are all going to understand the person she’s seeing is also in this room because why would she have gone with Nick’s dare in the first place if she didn’t want to kiss anyone because of the person she’s in a relationship with! You’re going to get caught. Jack and her stupid lack of self-control. You’re about to tell her that’s another example for it but you also notice the people in the room and you clearly realise it’s the worst idea of the night. And that says a lot! 

“ _Huh… Jack?_ ” Ellie asks with precaution “ _Why didn’t you say anything?_ ” You know she feels ashamed for having been convinced by Nick about the Gibbs and Jack’s thing. “ _You know we really thought you and Gibbs… that you were just denying because you were scared we’d say anything. You could have told us!_ ” 

“ _I just didn’t want anyone to know._ ” Jack answers with a shrug as she lifts the empty bottles to her face trying, in vain, to find one with a remain of alcohol. 

But when Nick asks “ _why? Because he’s ugly?_ ” Gibbs has to stop Jack from throwing the bottle of bourbon at Nick. There should be a rule about never getting on Jacqueline Sloane’s nerves. And another one to precise especially when she’s drunk. It would probably prevent those kind of situation to happen. And probably another rule compelling Nick Torres to shut up when he has to. Because Nick doesn’t seem to notice Jack’s patience is wearing thin and that she might completely try to punch him in the face if he doesn’t stop talking. “ _Jack, you can’t tell us you’re seeing someone and then not giving us details”_ he says like it’s an obvious rule, a unspoken agreement between them. An agreement she doesn’t quite agree with. 

“ _Yes Nick, I can! Because that’s my fucking personal life and you happen not to be part of it! I don’t know what you’re expecting Nick, you’re not my buddy, you’re not my son, you’re not my friend, I don’t have to tell you everything that’s going on in my life! If I want to date someone and not tell you it’s because I have my fucking damn reasons and you don’t get to have a say in my decisions! Neither do you!_ ” She adds directing her threatening finger at Gibbs before he can even open his mouth. He just raises his hands in surrender, showing her he has no desire to fight with her tonight. “ _Of course you’re not gonna say anything huh? So you’re not gonna tell me it’s unacceptable? You’re not gonna tell me I should have told you sooner? You’re not gonna tell me I’m not above your fucking stupid rules and I should follow them too for the wellbeing of your precious team?_ ” 

Gibbs stares at Jack with his eyes wide opened. That’s the first time he sees her like that and he hasn't seen it coming. He could understand why she was pissed off at Nick but he hasn’t done anything to deserve her anger. You get on your feet knowing it’s probably the right moment for you to do something before Jack ends up saying something she’ll regret tomorrow morning. McGee stops you before you’re completely standing, wanting to make sure you know what you’re doing because it’s true, Jack seems a bit terrifying after her impressive burst out of anger. That’s how you know McGee hasn’t figured it out yet. Neither have Ellie, Nick and Jimmy if you believe the concerned looks they are sending you. Something between : _are you sure you know what you’re about to do_ and _oh my god Y/N, you’re completely crazy, run as far away as you can from her before she snaps at you._

Those people are incredibly slow. 

You wrap your fingers around her wrist to make her turn around. Maybe if she stops staring at Nick and Gibbs she might start to calm down. Her eyes meet yours. It’s only at this moment she understands what has just happened. She hasn’t only told everyone she was seeing someone. She has told them it was someone from the team. It won’t take them long to understand it’s you. To be honest, you’re really surprised they haven’t figured it out yet. But when you hear a “ _oooh_ ” of realisation coming from McGee, you know he’s collecting the pieces to assemble the whole puzzle. He repeats it two more times but stops when Jack’s eyes fall on him. You hear him gulp loudly and you know he’s probably looking down. Kasie has a small laugh when she leans towards him to whisper “ _took you long enough_ ”. 

Jack’s breath is slowing down and you it means she’s starting to cool off. Your thumb doesn’t stop brushing the soft skin of her wrist. You’d like to do more, to wrap your arms around her, to place soft kisses on her neck, to tuck her into bed and cuddle with her. But for obvious reasons you can’t. Jack’s eyes are falling on your lips and you know, you know too well, she wants to lean in and kiss you. And you also know too well if you don’t break the contact right now by taking a step back she might kiss you, not minding the rest of the room. So you step back, not letting her wrist go. You miss the flash of disappointment covering her face but you hear her deep sigh. You know she’s tired. 

“ _Do you think we know the guy?”_ You hear Jimmy in his failed attempt at whispering. You sit back on your sleeping bag, helping Jack to sit on hers right next to you. You’re glad she’s sleeping just there. On the other hand, you’re scared you’re going to move next to her in the night. But then again, does it really matter since it’s just a question of time till they all understand... Except you haven’t expected Ellie to loudly whisper to Nick: “ _Oh my… Jack’s dating Vance!_ ” You’re glad Jack is too busy tucking herself into the bag to notice. And you’re glad you’re too focus on Jack struggling to tuck herself into her bag to say anything. But you don’t miss Kasie’s reaction who lets herself falling on her pillow, facepalming in the process. 

When you open your eyes you hear muffled whispers. You groan turning your head to look at your friends. They all seem to be wide awake and you wonder what time is it. But then you notice the fireplace is still lightening the room so it is certainly not morning yet. You realise your left hand is thrown over Jack’s waist. “ _What’s keeping you up?_ ” you ask with a sleepy voice, your eyes leaving Jack to look at Kasie who’s now laughing and you don’t quite know why.

“ _Seriously Y/N?_ ” Nick asks staring at you like he doesn’t believe you. You just frown, yawning at the same time. “ _You don’t notice?_ ” You deeply sigh, looking at their incredulous faces. And then you understand. Your eyes fall back on Jack who’s deeply sleeping. And it strikes you. Your mouth forms a O in realisation. “ _She’s keeping you awake?_ ” 

Ellie laughs at you with surprise: “ _Y/N the real question is how can you sleep when she snores right into your ear?_ ” Your fingers nervously scratch your neck. You know Jack snores. It’s usually a soft snoring and the nights it happens to bother you, you just groan, wake her, press yourself more against her and fall back asleep in her arms. You also know Jack snores quite loudly when she’s drunk. And you hear it now. It’s not as loud as it could be but you can understand why they aren’t sleeping. “ _This woman can snore…_ ” you hear Gibbs mumbling from the couch.

You can’t believe Gibbs is keeping awake by Jack’s snores. This man can sleep through almost anything. There’s something else keeping him awake. Maybe he feels like while you’re all here it is his duty to look after every single one of you. Maybe he’s preoccupied by Jack’s tantrum of earlier. You wouldn’t be surprised. Maybe he’s thinking about the lecture he’s going to give you as soon as he’s given the opportunity to just be with Jack and you. You don’t exactly want to think about it now, you’re feeling dizzy and you just want to sleep. 

“ _Really? Jack’s keeping you awake?_ ” You can’t buy it. Yes, she snores, but if you can sleep when she’s so closed to you, they probably can. There has to be something else. But you see Delilah and Tim sharing a soft smile before he turns his head in your direction: “ _Yes, Y/N, because unlike you, we’re not exactly used to Jack’s snoring._ ” 

If you weren’t only half-awake you would have blushed. You just nod in understanding and softly grab Jack’s shoulder. Nick stops you: “ _Wait Y/N! Don’t wake the tiger! She’s gonna be pissed!_ ” Your hand hangs in the air for a couple of seconds and you can’t hold back your chuckles. You can’t believe Nick is only scared of Jack now. It would have saved you a lot of worries if he has been scared enough to keep his mouth shut earlier. You softly shake her shoulder and run your fingers on her cheek. Jack groans in protest and mumbles with a sleepy voice. 

“ _Jacqueline?_ ” you softly call her name but she groans, turning on her side to face you, throwing her arm over your waist. You smile, no matter how many times you’ve been going through this exact same scene, you’ll never get bored of the way she always manages to get closer to you, hiding her head behind your hair or against your neck, thinking you might let her sleep a little bit longer if she just stays there.

“ _Jack? Wake up._ ” But she groans again, mumbling your name and something you can’t quite understand but which seems to be _what’s wrong honey_. You stroke her cheek again, trying to ignore everyone’s burning gazes. You softly brush your thumb over her lips “ _You’re snoring”._ Jack raises her head to look at you, a sleepy apologetic smile tuck on her lips, “ _Sorry honey”_ and she lies down again, making sure to rest her head on your shoulder, groaning at her bag when she realises she can’t intertwine her legs with yours and she quickly goes back to sleep. 

She doesn’t snore, this time. At least, she hasn’t started to snore. You smile at her, stroking her hair. But then, you hear the sound of people struggling to get out of their sleeping bags. You know what is about to happen. When Nick’s, Ellie’s and Jimmy’s heads pop up in your field of view, you bite your lips not to laugh. They all look so shocked, you’re even considering waking Jack for her not to miss their faces. 

“ _Honey?_ ” Jimmy asks in disbelief. 

“ _How comes you can wake her in the middle of the night and she just… she’s just okay with it?_ ” Nick asks, half-impressed, half-jealous that you didn’t have to suffer from Jacqueline Sloane’s wrath.

“ _But why didn’t you tell me?_ ” You’re almost relieved Ellie has finally understood, but you’re still concerned about Jimmy and Nick. 

“ _Honey?_ ” Jimmy repeats, his eyes switching from you to Jack for the twentieth time. 

“ _At least now we know why Nick’s calling Jack a mother figure was so upsetting for you!_ ” Ellie laughs, wincing as she tries to imagine what it could have been like for the two of you to be called mother and daughter. 

“ _Honey?_ ” You can’t take it anymore, you just burst out laughing, waking Jack again and she’s not too happy about it. But Jimmy’s face is priceless and you’re not exactly sure he’s going to recover from this new piece of information. 

“ _Am I snoring again?_ ” Jack asks with a sleepy voice. You hum a no in response and she sighs. But you’re having a hard time containing your laughter so she finally raises her head again. _"What am I missing?_ ” 

“ _You broke Jimmy”_ Kasie casually tells her causing all of you to laugh. But Jack just frowns in incomprehension and tilts her head to look at you. 

“ _Honey?_ ” Jimmy repeats one last time, making his way back to his sleeping back, shaking his head in disbelief. Now, he has to consider the fact he may not be that much of an expert at seeing the romances of the office. And that news upsets him. 

“ _What’s wrong with him?_ ” Jack asks clearly annoyed to be woken up for the second times tonight. But you don’t exactly have time to answer, she lies back on your shoulder and hums with satisfaction before falling asleep again. 

You smells the scent of her hair and relax in your own bag feeling incredibly too tight. You’re not exactly used to it and you’re not a big fan of the distance it creates between Jack and you. But when you feel her hand grabbing your waist on top of the blanket, you close your eyes, feeling ready to sleep. The last thing you hear is Delilah asking the team if they really had no idea about the two of you and her laughter when they all answer they weren’t even close to suspect it. But Kasie says she knew because you were the only one able to talk some sense into Jack and Jack would always allow her hands to linger on your arm when talking to you and you were always sharing soft smiles across the room.

“ _You had to be blind not to see it!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on other projects (I think I have like three or four fics partly written...) that I'm really looking forward to share with you all. 
> 
> Of course, it's always nice to hear your thoughts! Have a nice day!


End file.
